Kingdom of hearts
by xChidori-chanx
Summary: A group of friends stay over for a slumber party but doesn't expect what the see.


I was running thought the school building heading towards the doors. "Get back here Charmaine." Yelled Caroline. She tackled me to the ground. "Ow! What the heck! Someone help me the fan girl is attacking me." I screamed down the hall way. Everyone one was looking at us. "Charmaine shut up people are looking." Corrine said.

"Never! You'll never take me alive coppers." I said. Laughter filled the hallway.

"Come on Charmaine its time to go to the buses." Caroline said. "Well maybe if you get off of me then we can go." I said sticking out my tongue. Caroline got up off my back. Then we headed for the busses. "Mommy!" I called out to my mom who was one of the bus drivers. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Hey Charmaine, you got everything you need for the sleepover?" my mom asked me. "Yea I got everything." I told her. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and waved goodbye as I left. We headed to bus number 130. That was Caroline's bus.

The sleepover was at her house. We got onto the bus and handed our slips to the bus diver. We sat in the back of the bus. Caroline sat with Corrine and I sat in front of them. "So who else is coming to the sleep over?" Corrine asked. "Well there's Caitlyn, you, Charmaine, and my stupid fat sister, Amber." Said Caroline. We both all started to laugh.

It took us five minutes to get to the high school. Amber walked up the stairs of the bus. She looked around and saw me. "Charmaine!" she screamed and waved at me. I ducked down in my seat because people were looking at me. Amber ran down the aisle and sat next to me. "Um excuse me miss but do I know you?" I said grinning. "Charmaine quit playing around,"She said, "so what we are going to do first when get there."

"First we'll call some ghost." I said "No! Not that again." Caroline said. "Remember the last time you did that. Are house had ghost in it." Caroline said. "Ok, ok we won't. Sheesh." I said. We arrived at

Caroline's house. And we all got off the bus. "Lets race and see who will win." I said. "Oh come on we all know that you're going to win." Said Corrine. "Oh well. Ready Set Go!" I yelled. We all started to run down the driveway. "Yes I win again." I said. Everyone groaned and I laughed.

We all walked inside the house and sat our bags down in the living room. "I'm hungry." I said. "Me too." Said Corrine. "Well let's get something to eat then." Said Caroline. "Lets eat some ramen." I suggested. "Charmaine what is with you and ramen?" Amber asked. "I'm Naruto and I love ramen!" I said grinning. "You watch too much Naruto." Amber said. "Yes, yes I do." I said. We ate our ramen and headed for Caroline's room. "I brought Kingdom Hearts with me and the memory card too. We can play it tonight." I said plugging the PS2 up.

We heard a car pull up in the driveway. We all looked out the window and saw Caitlyn getting out the car. We ran outside toward Caitlyn. "Hey guys long time no see." Caitlyn said. "You guys want to go swimming?" Asked Amber. We went back in side the house and changed into our swim suits. We went swimming for at least one or two hours and came back inside. "It's getting dark outside lets play Kingdom Hearts now." I said. We went in Caroline's room and turned on the game. "How far have you gotten Charmaine?" Caitlyn asked.

"I've met Ariel and met the shark." I said. "I've only got to the part with Tarzan talking to the gorillas." Said Caroline. "Amber is still on the island." We all laughed except for Amber. We played the game for a couple of hours and then we got bored. "Let's play Truth or Dare." Caroline said.

"No that game is so boring lets go look at the stars instead." I said. "No that's boring too." Said Caitlyn. "Oh come on there's a lot outside tonight." I said. "Fine. We can go." Said Corrine. "Yes!" I yelled and ran out side. The others followed behind. We sat on the porch for hours staring at the stars. "Their so pretty." Corrine said. "Hey guys look at that." I said pointing at a star. "Why is it blinking?" "Maybe it's a plane Charmaine." Amber said in a sarcastic voice. "But its not move though." I said.

We all stared at the blinking star till it disappeared. "Oh my gosh did see that you guys?" Caroline asked. We all looked at each other. Then we ran inside. We went into Caroline's room and sat on the floor. We sat there for a couple of minutes then went to sleep.

! ~Sora's POV~ !

I felt something wet touch my face. It felt so real. I opened my eyes and saw some weird-looking dog looking up at me. I tried going back to sleep. But the dog jumps on me. "Ah! Huh?" I said. "Where am I? Do you know where we are?" I asked the strange looking dog. "Bark." Was all the dog said and ran off. "Wait." I said. I got up and walked out the alleyway.

"Geez where am I?" I said to myself. I walk into one of the shops that were there. "Welcome, I hope you find everything he-." A tall man said. "Oh you're just a kid." "I'm not a kid and my name is Sora." I told the man. "Yeah whatever. What do you want?" he asked. "Can you tell me where I am?" I asked. "You're in Traverse Town." He said. "So I'm in a different world then."

! ~My POV~ !

The next mourning we woke up early. We ate breakfast and change our clothes. "Lets go outside in the woods." Caroline said. "Ok but we have to bring our bags." I said. Everyone stared at me. "Charmaine _**you**_ want to go outside." Amber said with her mouth open wide. "Yeah of course. I want to know where that star went but first I want to explore the woods." I said walking towards the door.

We walk to the back of the house.


End file.
